The content of a movie or a video is usually intended to educate or entertain. For generations, users who watch movies or other video have had limited or no control of the content of the display unless the video is self produced, in which the content of the video is limited to what is shot by the user. At times, a movie or video includes animation art, and the opportunity to control such art for educational or entertainment purposes has long been desired. Further, until recently, animation art and video photography were only passively viewed by users, without control to integrate live action with animation in the same display, and particularly not in real time. Recent video games have given users some control over a display, such as when a user controls a joy stick to control an on-screen avatar, but that control is not over a live event and is limited to not include an actual live feed or camera angles, and there is no consequential changes to a second feed based on changes in a live feed, nor does the user have the ability to rotate or position animation in the display.
Also, at least until recently, users have had no ability to combine video feeds into a single display, where the content of the feeds is integrated and changes in one feed are automatically based on changes in another other. For example, users cannot cause their own movement to change the position of animation from a second feed, even though there has been a long-standing desire to do so, particularly when one of the feeds is a “live” feed from a video camera and the second feed is related to and superimposed upon the first feed.
Therefore, there is a need for a solution whereby a user may control both their own likeness or some other image in a live feed for a displaying a real time video, concurrently overlay a second video feed, and control at least a portion of the second feed by the user's own real time body movements, which only appear in the first feed. There is also a need to have a processing device recognize an encoded object in the live feed being shot by the camera and cause to display a corresponding video superimposed overlaying the live feed. In addition, there is a need for such a solution to be enhanced by allowing the superimposed image to move in concert with the user's own movement or movement of an object and/or to move in concert with a variety of other stimuli, such as music or voice command, or in concert with multiple such stimuli. There is also a need to make the superimposed image appear three dimensional (3D). There is also a need to make the superimposed image change based on other factors, such as but not limited to audible or keystroke input.